To love a prince
by Dragon king Esmeralda
Summary: Kagami doesn't want to be owned by another male, Aomine doesn't want to have to be committed. As prince's of two powerful kingdoms they are forced to marry. Can these two find love either a forced marriage or will they both falls apart. And what happens when you add a blood thirst assassin to this mix? Rated M for yaoi, later lemons, language, violence ect.
1. Chapter 1

### hiya mieko here! So I'm actually now going to start a real story! The chapters will have quick ( daily ) updates. I will try to make chapters as long as I can ( so guessing about a page or two ). This story is a yaoi though there won't be anything hard core untill later chapters. This story has a kinda fairy tale like feel to it but I tried to make it as enjoyable as possible. Hope you like it. ###

"Like I said Kotaro, Kagami is officially 16, the perfect age to marry." The blonde male flipped his hair, a bored expression glued to his face. "Well I'm sorry Kazuki but like I've said before I try to get the boy to let down his doors but he's much too stubborn." Kotaro's crimson eyes clashed with Kazuki's amber ones. For as long as it could be remembered, children of royal families usually married by 16 sometimes 17. Early marriage (arranged marriage) usually was helpful to build piece with other lands by marrying off the younger children to another land.

"Kazuki," a baritone voice spoke softly," Kise has only just found someone to marry and yet your lodging yourself down his throat?" The tall, green haired male chuckled at his friends though one person in the room didn't seem too happy. "Your other son, Himuro, has already been married off. By lord Satoshi's son no less," a red haired male says with a slight frown. This earned him an irritated look from a certain purple haired giant. "Oi Akihiko what's that suppose to mean," Satoshi growled.

"Nothing nothing...I only wished I could have married my Akashi with your Murasakibara that's all."

The room was once again quiet. Lord Kagami, heir to the throne of the tiger kingdom in the land of fire, has yet to marry. Due to him being a future ruler he must marry soon and have children. The only candidates really up for grabs was Ken's son Midorima. He was heir to the frog kingdom in the land of poison. Though Kotaro had no real problem with the boy he could already tell that his hot headed little Kagami would be completely against it. The only other appropriate candidate was...

"Tell me Takemaru," the sound of the red heads voice drew everyone's attention. "Would I be correct to assume that Aomine has yet to even consider marriage?" For a moment the blue haired males eyes widened in shock. "Your correct but," he paused obviously thinking about something. "Do you really think it's safe to put those two together? There's a good chance someone might die," he was half serious when he told the joke but laughed non the less. Kotaro chuckled a little at the thought before his face was completely serious. Aomine Daiki, heir to the panther kingdom in the land of waves. Yes the boy would do. Though known for violent tempers, the panther were very powerful and cunning.

"Right well, do you agree or not?" Ah there's the impatient panther trait that he'd wanted to see. "Yes yes," Kotaro lazily waved his hand,"let's hurry and get the wedding documents together." With that said, two servants entered the room with many scrolls, writing utensils, and more sake.

############################################

Early morning light peeked through the window and into the extravagant looking bedroom. The walls are a deep shade of red and hanging around the walls are silk like banners in the colors of orange and yellow to give of the effect of fire. The soft carpet was a deep black, like coal. All of the well made hand crafted furniture in the room are black with either red, yellow, or orange designs.

Lifting the silk fire like cover off himself, the tired young man stretched his sore muscles followed by giving off a loud and completely rude yawn. Kagami hated waking up to mornings like these. Not the mornings were the birds were happily sighing and the sun was shining brightly with warm golden rays, no he simply loved mornings like those. No matter how beautiful it really was outside, it wouldn't change his mood.

Getting up, the tall red head trudged to his wall calendar just to make sure that he wasn't a day or two off.

The calendar read July 7th.

Shit.

The mornings he hated the most, were the ones that were marked on the royal calendar as "important". Today he was going to have to get up and ready for some royal brates birthday. Lord only knows how many suitors his father would "suggest" for him at this party. Finding a clean set of clothes the young lord walked into the bathing chamber of his room.

Once he was clean and dressed he then proceeded to comb his wild hair. He was currently dressed in a Black kimono and obi to match. Due to the light tone, their were purple slash like outlines that appeared to be faded though you could tell the kimono was brand new. After making his hair look nice and kept, the prince exited the room headed for the dining hall. Much to his annoyance, he was greeted (very formally) by many maids and guards. Kagami hated that so much. He hated when people had to go and act so formal with him as if he were better than them. Never had he looked down on anyone, and he wasn't gunna start today.

Noticing how nice the weather was through the huge windows that decorated the halls, Kagami actually thought that today might not be so bad. That is untill he entered the dining hall.

Sitting at the head of the table, dressed in a fine red silk kimono, was his father Kagami Kotaro. That wasn't what made him paise in the doorway with a vain popping out his face though. It was the sight of the two males sitting to his fathers left that disturbed him. "Ah baby brother your looking well," a man with black hair covering one eye and framing his face said. "Father told me that you'd be going to lord Midorima's birthday party today, yet you look more like you'll be going "hunting"," the comment was followed by a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows. Kagami felt a vain explode.

"Ahh Kagachin looks mad murochin. His face is even a cute shade of red~," the purple haired giant said. Himuro and Kotaro laughed, much to Kagami's annoyance. Clearing his throat and taking a seat in front of his brother, Kagami began to speak.

"So why are you here Himuro? I thought you and the sugar giant were going to meet us at the party?" The sugar giant comment made Murasakibara scowl. "Kagachin is a meanie murochin! Can I eat him?" The question made Kagami stiffen slightly. He knew if Himuro said yes that the man child would literally eat him.

Thank god his brother had a soul.

"No no Atsushi, you can't eat Taiga," his face twisted into a devious smirk. "Although I have no problem with you taking a small bite."

Had. That sly bastard had a soul.

The sound of a deep cough caught everyone's attention. Kotaro's crimson eyes were stern but held love in them...if you looked deep enough. "Himuro, as much as I love seeing you and my son in law play with Taiga, this wasn't the reason I called you both here. The room was quiet for a moment. Kagami looked back and forth between his father and older brother, eyes glazed with curiosity. Murasakibara had an uninterested look on his face as he sipped his tea though his eyes seem almost anxious. As if he was waiting for something to happen.

The black haired male was the first to break the silence. "Yes father your right. After all I did come here to see my little brother in his last night as a free, innocent man~," he sung sounding very amused. His brothers eyes widened at the statement. "Dad, what the hell is he talking about? I'm not even mated!"

Once again the room was silent, well untill Himuro burst out laughing. "Ah father, you sly cat! Of course you would do this behind his back! I was wondering why he seemed so calm today." Kagami was now staring at his brother as if he had grown two more heads. Then slowly the wheels began to turn and his stomach was doing back flips. He looked into his fathers eyes, all the proof he needed was their.

Without his knowing or permission, his father had given him to another man.

^^*^^*^^*^^*^^ so what do you think? I will leave a new chapter every week (maybe twice a week) though they may not be this long. I don't know if I should continue or not though and I am always open to suggestions. Also I would like suggestions for a new song fic. You pic the song and I'll write it and mention you in it. As always please review. ^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^


	2. Chapter 2

$$$$ ok so first things first, EclipseKuran and Absalon95 are my two favorite people in the anime universe right now. Thank you both sooo much for reviewing and even though it's 10:02 pm and behave church in the morning I'm gunna write this next chappy just for y'all. Be warned everything is off the top of my head, that's my writing style. On with the fic! $$$$$

What the fuck.

After all the times I told him I didn't want to be owned by some future ruler and that I wanted to be free, he pulls this shit on me!

Ohh no.

I'm always looked at as Kagami Taiga, stubborn, smart (but lazy), honest son of Kagami Kotaro. Everyone sees me as the innocent little boy that is too scared of being away from home and in the care of another. Another man to be exact. People see Taiga as a weak and innocent uke.

Weak and innocent my ass.

I've never backed out of a fight before and I womb start now. Even with my brother and fathers intense stares, daring me to do something stupid. That's what people outside the castle don't see. They don't see the part of Kagami Taiga that's usually violent when threatened and that can be over emotional and brash. The type of Taiga that your about to witness.

Shit was about to get real.

Slamming my fist on the table, I stand up so fast that I end up taking out my chair, now peacefully dead on the floor. "What the fuck is your problem! You know how I feel this sort of thing," my voice was loud as I towered over my still sitting father. His face was expressionless though his eye did twitch at the word fuck. "Taiga..," Himuro's voice was soft and laced with conceal only fueling my rage. I turn my body towards him and give him the most hate filled glare I could muster.

I wasn't even faised when he winced.

"I'm glade you thought that shit was funny Tatsuya! You of all people should know how I feel about this," Himuro opened his mouthed to speak, but the fierce growl coming from me shut him up. "Then you have the nerve to hide it from me acting as if you thought dad told me! I swear I could punch the fuck out you right now!" That statement alone was enough to sent the purple haired male on his feet towering above Kagami. They both glared intensely at eachother. You could almost taste the amount of power that oozed out of the tiger prince and dragon prince.

"Kagachin, you better stop being mean to murochin or I'll get angry." The usually childish and layed back voice was replaced with a deep and much more threatening one. The only response he got was an inhuman growl. Kagami could feel his nailes grow an inch and his eyes became glowing orbs of blood red. His beast was literally ready to skin Murasakibara though the giants condition was no better. His nailes also grew but then turned black, his eyes glowed a dark purple and a black and deep purple aura surrounded him. It was at this intense moment that an innocent spoon that had been lying on the table suddenly flew at them.

They both dogged, eyes still locked. "Kagami Taiga," Kotaro yelled before slapping the back of his head non too gently. That seemed to snap him out of his trance as he looked up to meet his fathers disapproving look. "I realize your mad at your brother and myself but that doesn't mean you can just start a fight with Murasakibara! I DO NOT feel like dealing with Satoshi at the moment. And just like that, I lost it once again.

"You don't feel like dealing with Satoshi! I don't feel like getting into a marriage with someone I don't even know or love! " I could feel a bit of stinging in ky eyes and my vision started to blur.

Dammit why do I have to be such an emotional cry baby.

Everyone can sense my unshed tears and they all go stiff. My father is the first one to speak, his eyes soften at the sight of tears sliding down my cheeks. "Taiga I-," I shake my head. My eyes were full of pain and my theybody was beginning to feel tired from all the yelling. "No I don't wanna hear it. I told you I didn't want this but you forced it anyway. I don't even want to look at you, you disappointed me. You both disappointed me." Turning on my heels I quickly exit the room before more can be said.

I ended up leaving a hurt looking father behind and a teary eyed Himuro that was currently being held by Murasakibara.

I slam the my door close and lunge into the bed with my face deep in a pillow. I've never been a person to cry loud so combined with the sound-reducing pillow, my sniffles and occasional whimpers were pretty close to mute. I hate how emotional I can get. I hate how easily I can be turned into a crying mess but most of all...I hate this situation.

I love my father dearly. He gives me the world and always cares for me, even after mama died he never once let his love for me falter. The only problem was that he always tried to set me up with someone even when I said I wanted to find love on my own. This was the worse thing he could have done to me.

Only five minutes later I feel asleep with tears stained on my cheeks.

##### Awww poor baby. Oh well. So how was that? I've never been too good with drama though I hope it was atleast somewhat entertaining. Remember non of this was planned everything was off the top of my head. As always please review and tell me what you think. Also next chapter will be a different characters so don't be alarmed at the change. The more reviews the more inspiration. Till next time. Oh ps it's 11:05, that shit took forever lol. #####


	3. Chapter 3

### wow...so far my two newest fanfictions (this one and My princess) are actually grabbing people's attention. I'm so happy I could cry! A warning to you all is these next few chapters won't be as big (due to school starting again. I'm gunna be a freshman!) But the updates will be faster. Enjoy and review. ###

The room was left in an uncomfortable silence. Kotaro was standing with a look of shock on his face. He knew that Kagami would be mad by Jesus! The kid threatened to not only punch his brother but also (using body language) threatened to skin Murasakibara. Speaking of the sweets loving dragon, Kotaro looked up to see his adopted son hugging the purple giants chest, eyes blurred with tears. "Murochin please don't cry, Kagachin was being a bully to Murochin so I had to stop him. He'll be ok," Murasakibara's voice was soo and gentle as he rubbed his mates hair lovingly. The sight made Kotaro's heart melt. Why didn't Kagami want this?

##########################################

After falling asleep for and hour, Kagami was forced to wake up and prepare to leave for the birthday ball. Stepping into the carriage, the red headed teen was shocked when he saw his brother. No more like what his brother was wearing. The usually cool headed teen was obviously against the horribly cute outfit he was wearing. He wore a light pink kimono with a brownish red obi. The sleeves were long and loose. Wrapping around the sleeves in a vine looking pattern, was a candy cane vine with colorful jelly beans popping out. More colorful jelly beans were scattered across the much too adorable kimono.

And then Kagami realized it.

Himuro was wearing a female's kimono. No wonder it hugged his curves so well! "Murochin looks so yummy. If Kagachin wasn't here I'd eat you up." Murasakibara's voice was unusually husky making both brothers blush madly. "Atsushi stop it Taiga can hear you!"

Much to Kagami's distaste, the ride to the land of poison was filled with nothing but Murasakibara's and Himuro's pathetic attempts to keep there flirting out of earshot. Gross. Kagami would never understand how his sweet, loving brother ended up with that giant sugar freak. Shaking his head, Kagami hopped out the carriage and stretched. "Oi, where's the old man," he asked Himuro without turning to face him. Kagami was still pissed off about his hiding the marriage though deep down he knew his brother had no choice. Still, that didn't change the fact that the bastard had laughed about it. That really struck kagami bad. "Huh," the raven haired boy sighed, "he said he would neverbe a little late. Something about meeting a certain king and his son."

My fiance, Kagami mentally groaned.

Whoever his father brought back would be the man that he would have to mate. Deciding to end that train of thought, Kagami let himself be escorted into the enormous castle that smelled heavily of meats and cakes. The princes mouth watered at the sight of the buffet table. Meats, cheeses, veggies, and fruits of all kinds scattered the large table. Almost immediately the boy grabbed a plate, grip firm as he began to pile it with random things. If there was one theng the tigers were known for, it was their monsters appetite.

"My my, you'll surely get fat from eating all that food," an amused light voice spoke from behind him. Kagami jumped so fast it was a surprise the food stayed on his plate. His heart was beating rapidly from the scare he had gotten. Regaining some composure, kagami's crimson eyes narrowed at the icy blue ones that sEembed to be staring into his soul. For a while the just stared at eachother, both refusing to back down. Never letting his gaze falter, kagami broke the silence.

"Who the he'll are you?"

The pale boys face never changed though his eyes did brighten a little. "My name is kuroko Tetsuya. No," he shook his head, "Kise Tetsuya. I apologize for the confusion." His voice and face weren't sorry at all. Kise...wait. Kagami was at a loss for words. He knew that prince Kise had gotten a mate but he never expected Kise to mate someone like this.

The guy was short, creamy yet pale skin, and icy blue eyes with hair to match. The guy didn't have any presence and didn't show any emotion. 'Still love is love' he mentally sighed. "Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi~," sang an all too familiar voice.

Slowly turning, Kagami watched as a blond male practically skipped in their direction. He wore a huge grin and his eyes sparkled. "Kagamicchi, I see you've met my angel." Kise wrapped an arm around kuroko's slender waist possesevly. "Wait you said kurokocchi yet his name is Kise Tetsuya." Kagami was looking at the two of them with a confused expression. A loud, exaggerated gasp came from the blond. He turned to Kuroko with teary eyes and a smile.

"Kurokocchi...you told him that?" Said male silently nodded with a almost invisible blush on his face. "Kise-kun and I are not married yet, but I want to get more accustomed to calling myself by the different name," kuroko looked up at Kise with warm loving eyes. Though no one noticed, Kagami visibly cringed. In god knows how long people were going to expect HIM to look at someone like that. He didn't think he could do it though. Long ago he was taught a painful lession. No matter who it was...

No one will ever truly love him.

He was snapped out his depressing thoughts when he noticed how silent everything got. Looking up, Kagami's eyes turned into saucers at the sight of a male with green hair slowly walking towards them. Cheers of "happy birthday" filled the room soon after he came in.

He currently wore a dark green kimono with brown and black symbols. Taped fingers touched his glances, adjusting them as he walked toward us. "Ryota," his voice was full of authority. "Ahh Midorimacchi! Happy birthday~!" The blond attempted to pull the birthday boy into a bone crushing hug, but the cand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up and gasped.

"Kagami-san! It's good to see you," he giggled before pulling kagami's dad into a death hug. "Ah Ryota, I'm getting alittle old for this ne?" His tone held no sighs of agitation, if anything he sounded amused as he patted the boys back with a smile.

As soon as they parted, two sets of crimson eyes clashed at eachother. Kagami was still angry about earlier and Kotaro knew it. "Kagami, he is waiting for you outside." The tone in his voice had an eerie feel as if it was trying to say 'one word and I'll end you' without making it obvious. To avoid unessisary conflict the teen simply nodded before heading for the gate.

Kotaro turned and looked at kuroko and Midorima, the forgotten pair that had been silently standing next to eachother upon the tiger kings arrival. "Happy birthday shintaro, I'm sure that Ken is very proud of you." The warmth in the kings voice made him blush slightly, adjusting his glasses while mumbling a 'thank you'.

The red head could feel his stomach knot up as he got closer to a carriage that had the sent of pure alpha on it. Being born a uke, kagami is drawn to scents like this. The ones that promised a powerful alpha ready to dominate him. Kagami shivered in pleasure at the thought. He may hate the idea of getting married, but hot carriage sex was a completely different story.

Finally reaching the carriage he watched as the door was slowly opened. A dark, slender figure walked out and the looks on this guy almost made Kagami whimper. Almost. The man had dark blue hair with a set of narrowed eyes to match. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and black dress shoes.

When kagami looked the male in the eyes he could see the hunger that was there. The look was possessive, horny, and amused all at once. A black and blue aura with sparks of red surrounded them as the started at eachother. Kagami had never thought he could see a person in this type of light. The man was so handsome, so powerful, so-

The mystery man burst out laughing.

#### sorry for the delay I have been having writers block. I hope that ending doesn't make you hate me lol. I'm going to make more chapters for the story "my princess" at a later time but for now I'm dead set on this story! Also tomorrow I will post a story that will be Aomine x sakurai. I personally like the pairing. I don't know if my followers kik tmy fluff or not but I was thinking of writing a lemon (yaoi) one shot but I wait some pairing ideas. Anyway hope you enjoyed, please review.###


	4. Chapter 4

###sorry for being late. This will be a short chapter (I already explained in my story "to love a prince" the reason it was so late.) Anyways...enjoy review and all that jazz. Also I know I made a shit load of errors last chapter...my bad...I was sllleeepppyyy...###

"Your a lot better looking then that one gothic kid described."

Kagami, at that moment, almost face planted. 'What the fuck, first you look at me like your gunna mound me, then you laugh in my face like I'm stupid, and now your talking to me as if we were best friends!'

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Kagami put a little more anger in his voice than intended though the bluenett didn't seem to care one bit. That or he was just really good at masking his emotions. "That one guy, uh, Hiruka? Hanzo? Kemchi?"

Kagami tried hard to ignore that last one. Who the fuck would name there kid kemchi? He needed to be headbutted for even taking that an option. "Did you mean Himuro," kagami's question coming out as a sigh of irritation. Blue eyes widened slightly. "Yeah that's it. He's Murasakibara's bitch, right?"

Oh that struck a nerve.

"Hey, that's my brother your talking about so I'd suggest you shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for you." His voice was low, dark, and full of truth challenging the other male to try him. That set another fit of laughter from the other male. This laugh wasn't the same thought. The other one was of pure amusement, bit this..this was a darker laugh. One kagami had heard long ago that made him shiver.

"Really, your gunna threaten your fiance? What would daddy think?" The red heads eyes widened slightly. The tone the other male had was kinda dangerous. "Just a couple minutes ago you were read to crawl on all fours for me, then one little comment about your brother and you act like your gunna really hurt me. Please," he laughed,"your just a uke that inherited some power. You wouldn't last two seconds against me." His eyes darkened,"Aomine Daiki, remember the name sweetheart. You'll probably end up screaming it. Kagami paled, a sudden memory flashed in his mind.

"Hanamiya Makoto baby, remember the name. Here in a second I'm gunna get to hear you scream it." The male was holding a red haired 12 year old down on a bed. His bed. A sadistic smile stretched across the man's olive flesh. Giving a deep chuckle the man licked at his neck.

More horrible memories invaded his mind, he almost forgot Aomine was there. The next thing Aomine said almost made him shake.

"Face it your a uke. Sex and babies are all your really good for." Even as Aomine said that the voice of the olive skinned man was what kagami heard come out his mouth.

At that moment, kagami finally snapped.

Aomine was in no way ready for the fist that collided with his face, or the raw power behind it. Black and red spiraled around Kagami as his eyes turned blood red, fangs and nails growing. The red head could feel muscles ripping and reshaping. Thank god he couldn't feel the pain that this would cause a normal person to go through. The black and red aura only got larger, fully swallowing kagami's body. A similar situation was happening to Aomine though the blue replaced the red in colors.

When it was finally over and the area was clear, a ferocious looking tiger was baring its fangs to a pissed off looking panther. Slowly the two huge cats circled eachother, both glaring daggers, eyes locked, anticipating the opponents moves before they happen. Then without warning, both cats lunge at the same time making their bodies smash together.

A series of snarls, growls, and sounds of tearing flesh could be heard from what looked like a huge ball of orange, black, and dark blue. The engaged couple was currently trying their damned hardest to kill eachother. As Aomine got on top of the tiger, said tiger bitch slapped him with his paw, sending him back a few feet. Getting up, the large tiger was about to charge again when he felt his face being attacked by a cold liquid.

Kotaro stood over his transformed son with a large bucket of water, glaring daggers at his child. Takemaru, only 4 feet away, was mirroring his actions. Kagami could see the rage in his fathers eyes, but couldn't find enough control to give a damn. Snarling at his father, kagami took off full speed towards the fire kingdom. He was done for the night, his father and fiance were the reason he was still seeing red even when he layed comfortabley on his bed. Being alone, he finally let his tears fall, silently crying himself to sleep.

###so in this chapter a hint of kagami's past is revealed. Dome jump to conclusions yet though because there's so mach more to it. Just know I'm about to get into detail about why kagami really doesn't want to be married. So hope you liked it please review.###


	5. Chapter 5

###hi everyone ^^. So, to clear the air on this no, Kagami's family doesnt know that he was raped although other things did happen that they know about. Things which will later be revealed. So hope you enjoy this chapter.###

That night, I dreamed about him.

I couldn't stop thinking about deep, eerie voice yelling at me and demanding me to say and do things no 12 year old should have to. Those cold, black eyes staring at me with a lustful gaze. Those rough olive hands that abused me followed by the sadistic laughter that accompanied each hit, but those lips.

Oh those lips.

The ones that let horrible names and vulgar language spit themselves at the innocent child that was once me.

Once upon a time, back when I was still accepting of everyone's love.

"Your nothing but a filthy whore," he sang while slamming into my trembling and bloody body. "You are broken and weak, you can't even get enough balls to fight me. Speaking of balls," he trailed off grabbing my premature sack, "your losing your virginity before yours even drop. What a shameful son, it's no wonder no one loves you."

I could still hear the laugh in his voice, knowing the next part word for word.

"No matter how hard you train, you'll always be a uke bitch. No one can love something so weak. Your father will give you to a man that won't be able to love you, hell he won't be able to stand you. Realize your place in this world, your nothing but a breeding bitch, never will you feel love." After saying such hurtful things, the last thing I remember was feeling a warm liquid shot inside my body.

Then I passed out.

Sitting up, I wipe away the sweat and tears that had been the price of looking back on that specific childhood memory. I never told my mother or father, even Himuro didn't know. I was so ashamed, I knew if I told my father he would have killed that Monster on the spot, but it would also look bad on him. My father gave me and Himuro all the love in the world so I didn't want to ruin his name over something like that. After all, he was the only one, besides my adopted brother, that loved me.

The knock on the door snaps me out my thoughts. "Taiga," the voice was low and quiet, almost sad. "Son open the door, let's talk." These past few years my father has been harder on me, mostly because I've been so rebellious. It's rare that I ever hear that tone from him, it's so warm and gentle. It tells me that no matter how bad I fucked up, and tonight I FUCKED UP, he still loves me.

That thought alone brought a fresh batch of tears to my puffy, red eyes.

"Papa," I choked on my own sobs thankful the room was dark. I didn't want him to see me like this. At the sound of the unused name, my father rushed in, closing the door behind him. His normally strait face was laced with concern and sadness that only a father could pull off.

"Taiga," he whispered softly as he sat next to me. He held me in his arms, frowning while I sobbed in the crook of his neck. "Please papa, please don't make me get married. I don't want to belong to another man," I plead. He and I both knew it was already too late to cancel, something big would have to happen. Instead of answering, he just gently stroked my head as if it would brake. Through that simple gesture I could tell my dad still loves me and isn't mad anymore. Combining his warmth with my exhaustion from crying, I soon fall asleep. This time I didn't have a memorable dream.

################$#####/#######$##$

Sitting on a bench in the center of a garden filled with many colorful plants I think back to this morning. Himuro ended up apologizing to me with Murasakibara right behind him. Apparently he heard what Aomine called his mate and wasn't too happy about that. He patted my head and offered me a cake (that I gladly took) as a way of thanking me for sticking up for Himuro in his place.

Father also told me that today Aomine and his parents would be over here. Basically them coming to apologize for their sons rudeness. I didn't argue with him about that, I just nodded and went on with my day. I'll be damned if that blue haired fucker ruins my morning.

Now I'm here, on this comfy (well for wood atleast...) bench munching happily on a slice of chocolate cake. The rest of the cake was next to me, patiently waiting to be eaten.

"You don't thinks it's a little early for cake?" The voice was deep and bored sounding. I look up to see the darkest Asian fucker I've ever met. Ok so that last line was uncalled for but come on he practically called me a weak slut and called my brother a bitch! Clearing my throat, I made my voice sound as disinterested as my face looked. "It's 10:30, you don't think it's a little early to be at someone else's house?"

A awkward silence followed for a few minutes not that I really cared, I don't want to have to listen to this fucke-,"hey what the hell are you doing!" I watch in horror as the idiot picks up a slice of cake with his bare hands and takes a huge bite. "Man," he said between mouthful's, "this shit taste awesome. You must have got this from Murasakibara."

I frown at him," don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude." Not to mention disgusting you little prick. For a second he stares blankly at me before throwing his head back and laughing. "I didn't know I said something funny," I grumble under my breath. His laugh died immediately. "You, funny? No. He'll I don't even think you have a since of humor." My eyebrow twitched. He sat next to me before continuing," you just sounded a lot like Satsuki for a second."

That caught my attention. "Who's Satsuki?" I look at him with general interest, unaware of the four sets of eyes watching me from the castle. "She's basically my childhood friend. My parents took her in when I was little and had her watch over me. You could say she was my baby sitter for life, even if she is only two years older." I was actually pretty shocked that he answered. I honestly thought he was gunna yell about me being too deep in his business.

Silence follows once again before I build up the courage to speak. "So, do you have any siblings?" The question was innocent, the reply...not so much. "Do I have siblings," he mocked, "is that really the best you can come up with? Wow Bakagami, how original."

That little bastard! Wait, did he call me Bakagami? Well played, Ahomime! Hahahahahah...would be better if I said it outside my head. "Listen man all I did was ask a question so things wouldn't be so awkward. I realize the question wasn't exactly much but you don't have to be an ass about it!" Getting up, I start to walk away but don't get very far when a tan hand shoots out, grabbing my wrist.

"Wait," his voice was demanding but with a ting of desperation that was hard to catch.

"Don't go, not yet."

### so people, did you like it? I think it turned out pretty good but my opinion doesn't matter, yours does. The more reviews the happier I will be. Oh and I'll try to update tomorrow but no promises. See ya.###

P.S : papa in Japanese (according to Google translate) means daddy...so yeah that parts important.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I'm probably going to start doing some one shots (so that people can read more pairings) but I don't have many ideas so please please please review and tell me what pairing you want and what type of one shot (as in funny, fluff, sex, ect.)

I honestly didn't know how to describe it, the tight grip he had on my wrist that was surely bruising. The look in his eyes caught me off guard too. He looked like he was a homeless man begging for a scrap of meat. I swallowed thickly, a lump forming in my throat as we stared at eachother. Well...more like in eachother, the eye to eye contact was hella strong.

"Umm..," the panther started awkwardly. He still had yet to let go of my wrist but atleast the hold wasn't so tight. "Look man I...well I..sorry." I blink twice ay the fact that he just mumbled an apology while slightly (very slightly) blushing.

So fucking adorable!

"Yeah uh it's ok, but can I atleast have my wrist back?" He looked at his hand and his eyes widened slightly...and so did his grin. "Oh well this must be uncomfortable, here," he not so gently pulled me back. "Better," he asked when I fell into his lap. I fit perfectly on his lap-wait what the hell am I thinking! Bad Taiga, bad! "Hey," kagami barked, "let me go you ass! No one said you could set me in your lap!"

The blue haired teen rolled his eyes. "Listen idiot, I'm trying to be nice so that we can get something going between us." I looked at him completely clueless as to what he ment. What the fuck is he gunna "get going"? The bitch tried to rip my face off last night, even if I did swing first. "You don't wanna get married," "no shit," I could see his eye twitch in irritation at that. "And I don't wanna be committed, so why don't we try to make this best out of this fucked up situation. I don't need any unessisary labels so I won't cheat on you if you don't cheat on me. We don't have to be all lovey dovey or nothin' though. We can be friends and fuck when we need to."

I looked at him in shock. He was practically asking to be fuck buddies! I'm no whore or nothin' but I do see his point. A lot of people would call this a selfish, lust filled request, but I can see the logic behind it. All in all...

Aomine only wants to make this work.

Us work.

Not him getting what he wants and living as great as possible.

No. He wants us both to be happy or atleast more accepting of this.

Thinking about that makes my heart flutter and my cheeks warm up. "Alright," I say quietly, "but only on one condition." The reasons was a lazy raise of an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I can trust you so...lets play basketball."

The look on his face was as funny as dogs are scary. "Hold up," he started looking completely lost. "You don't trust me, therefore you want to play a game of basaketball, a CONTACT SPORT with me? That is the most stupid shit I've ever heard." I was about to yell in my defence, but then he said something that completely threw me off.

"Let's do it!"

######################################

Kotaro watched the whole scene from his office window, clearly amused. "Those two will be a handful," ken said while playing with his pink stuffed rabbit. Today's lucky item. "Yes," Takemaru agreed, this relationship should be interesting." A woman with dark flesh and G sized breast laughed. "Oh Daiki is so rude sometimes, of course it's a cover up. He never was one to let emotions out at ease. My poor baby," she sighed, "he doesn't realize what's going to happen to him. I fear when he realizes his feelings, he will act in a negative way. After all, there must be bad before their can be good. Or something like that," she waved her hand as if to shoo away the conversation.

"Azumiicchi," spoke a soft feminine voice, "I'm sure daikicchi won't take it too hard. He will be fine." The woman timidly ran her pale fingers through her long, snow white hair. You could tell that she was shy by nature. Azumi clicked her tongue. "Trust me hinata, I know my son."

"Now now ladies this isn't what I brought you all here for," spoke Kotaro. "once again all eyes were on the tiger lord. "You all are here to help with the wedding plans, ne? We need to get a start on them now so that the boys won't have to be for to pick out too many things." Unknown to Kotaro, he wore a gentle smile. Ever since Taiga was 12 he seemed to close his heart when referring to new people. It was understandable since as a child he was abused. A lot.

It was by the one person no one would have guessed. In his head, the king could still hear his sons 5 year old voice screaming for help. He could still smell the blood, feel the cold metal that he had in a death grip. 11 years ago, shocking. It felt as if it were only yesterday.

Looking up, he noticed everyone staring expectantly at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," he said. Kazuki gave an unimpressed look. Holy fuck when did he get there?! The guy was being so quiet that no one noticed him. "I asked you about the wedding date. Are you really getting THAT old?" Hinata pinched her mate's cheek roughly for being so mean. "Kazukiicchi! You and Kotaroicchi are not that far in age, now stop being mean!"

Kazuki grumbled but listened to his mate non the less. "Well Kotaro," Ken said, "what is the date?" The question made Kotaro grin.

"The date of Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga's wedding..."

Will be revealed in the next chapter.

lol I hope you all hate me. I'm going to try to post as much as possible cause my phones getting cut off soon and I am not sure how long till it's cut back on. Next chapter will have some fluff. The next few chapters will go into full scale detail with kagami's abuse. So please review. Mieko, out


	7. Chapter 7

### just read this stupid shit lol. ###

Sweaty and tired Kagami sprinted down the wood covered court floor. He and Aomine had been playing for almost an hour and yet Kagami felt as if they had been playing for years. The reason he felt that way was because of the energy on the court. It was so...natural. It was as if they were made to play against eachother(as cliche as it sounds). Kagami's reason for asking Aomine to play wasn't just because he was bored but also because this is how he analyzed people. Through there style of basketball.

Slamming the ball through the hoop, kagami turned to look at an equally sweat drenched Aomine. There style was similar, just that he was more street ball style than kagami. "Oi," the darker male said. "Let's take a break. I need a bath." As he said that, Aomine walked toward a door leading to a bathing room.

Oh dear god...

Kagami followed the blue haired male into the bathing room while sulking. He didn't really have a good excuse to bath somewhere else (plus his dad would be damned if his son came in the house sweaty, stinky, and looking a mess). It wasn't exactly the thought of bathing with the bluenett that made him uncomfortable but something else.

It's been a very long time since he's had to bath with another person.

The image of sharp claws raking down a small back came into his mind. With the shake of his head, the tiger dismissed those thoughts. "Hey you gunna just stand there or are you gunna get in the damn water? I really don't wanna mate with someone who doesn't shower," Aomine stated, letting his pants hit the floor. The older male blushed, his eyes traveling south to look at the soft yet still large dark cock. His fiance was atleast 10 inches from what he could tell (though math wasn't his strong point). He couldn't help stare though, the guy was huge. A light shade of pink spread on his face. Just staring at it was a turn on.

Looking up, he could see the cocky smirk plated on Aomine's face. "I didn't think you'd be this forward so soon prince Taiga," he teased with a wink. Kagami was imagining several different ways to kill Aomine and make it look like an accident. Stripping out of his clothes the red head mumbled a 'go die' to the bluenett while walking towards the water.

##########################

Weirdest fucking bath ever. Like, hands down.

That dumb fucker flirted with Kagami the entire time! Not to mention that his dick kept "accidentally" touching the redheads, but that wasn't even the worst part! Not only did Aomine practically dry fuck their dicks (accidentally mind you) but he also kept asking kagami about what position he liked and how deep his throat was. The fucker was clever too since he realized that his fiance never backed down from a challenge he "challenged" kagami to a contest to see who could suck off who better.

To which he almost fell for.

Now the beautiful couple were changing in kagami's room. The redhead wore a silver kimono with a black hakama. 'Now,' he glanced at Aomine before shuffling through his closet. 'What to put on him.'

A low whistle could be heard. "Wow...this whole time I thought that you'd have a lot more colorful clothes. I feel like I've entered some sort of funeral dress place." Kagami actually paused for a second. The only colors he wore (beside the colors of fire of course) were black, silver, and on special occasions white. Never had he really ever took the time to consider how gloomy his wardrobe actually was. "Well I've never been one for bright colors," there much to happy for me. "Whatever you say. Hey, how come all you have are formal Japanese clothes? I thoought that you grew up in the west?"

To say kagami was shocked was an understatement.

"H-how did you know that?" The question made the younger male chuckle. "I have my sources," was all that he said before something caught his attention. Digging through the closet (much to the owners annoyance) Aomine pulled out a black kimono with a dark blue hakama. His face lit up, "ah ha! Finally, Two colors I can work with!" Aomine quickly put the articles of clothing on. Much to both men's surprise the clothe's fit perfectly, and they did a great job at defining his muscles.

##########;########################

In order to get to know eachother better, the two males lounged in Kagami's bed. They played board games, read magazines, and at one point started playing rock paper scissors, all the while talking about everything and nothing. It seemed that they had more in common then either wanted to admit. They both loved basketball, had no biological siblings, and loved dark colors. (The last one made kagami question why Aomine seemed so disapproving towards his wardrobe.) As expected the only reply he received was a shrug and a "you don't come off as the dark colors type is all."

They were now currently playing a game of rock paper scissors, all seeming to be peaceful. "AOMINE YOU ASS!"

Or Naw.

"Face it Bakagami, lazer beam beats the fuck out of rock," the bluenett said smiling triumphantly. A certain redhead was growling in aggitation. "It's ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, you dumb fuck not rock, paper, scissors, bazuka!" Aomine scoffed, "it's a lazer beam, not a bazuka," he says matter-of-factly.

Aomine...you dumb fuck.

As if agreeing with the narrator, kagami gives his fiance a look before sighing. "Whatever man, I'll just count that as a draw." Moving to lay down, the redhead was planning on taking a nap but it seemed like things wouldn't be that easy. "Aomine," he warned while glaring at the arm that was wrapped firmly around his waist. He could hear a deep chuckle from behind him, making him shudder. "What," the voice said. "I like to cuddle. If we're gunna be married then ya gotta be get use to that."

After those words left his mouth, the darker teen cuddled closer to the tiger. Placing his head in the nape of the much paler neck, Aomine soon fell asleep snoring lightly. The tiger sighed softly. At the moment he was feeling a mix of emotions. He and the panther weren't suppose to have any emotional attachments except a friendship of some sort and yet here he was with Aomine cuddling his back. They had spent the past Few hours playing around and yet there were some intimate moments that no matter how small, did not go unnoticed by the redhead.

Today's date was June 8th. Kagami sighed.

"I have untill July 12 to learn to control whatever feelings I'm having," he muttered to himself before falling asleep

? My phone gets cut of tomorrow so I tried to get the chapter over with. I know things seem point less right now but the next chapter is where the drama will really start. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. And yes the wedding date is july 12.


	8. Chapter 8

### ok so now that I have a better idea of what I'm going to do I'll make sure that this chapter is long enough to introduce the new villain and the romance between kagami and Aomine. Plus your about to hear another story from Taiga's tragic past. Enjoy~###

Over the next few days Aomine and kagami had got really close. (Due to the wedding the parents felt that Aomine should stay with kagami. Just to get use to it.) He and Aomine would always wake up together, laying down talking and teasing eachother for a few moments. Aomine still cuddled with him but now kagami cuddled back, hell sometimes he was the first to cuddle with his the dark oof. They ate together, bathed together (that taking a lot of time for the tiger to adjust to) played basketball, and simply hung out. It was only June 23rd and yet they were already inseparable.

At the point that they were at now, kagami couldn't deny that he held deep feelings for the bluenett. These feelings he had just felt so natural, as if this was him he was suppose to feel. He could tell his fiance was hiding his feelings as well because sometimes he would look at the redhead just a little too long. His eyes sometimes softened when he thought kagami wasn't looking and Aomine even kissed him. The first few were just raw, sexy, knee melting kisses, but then over time they became more gentle. More meaningful.

This wasn't something he was use to.

They were currently in what Kotaro liked to call the "family room." The room had atleast one object that belonged to a past family member. The room was in no way small and was filled with glass cases holding items from silk kimono's to old hair brushed. It was Aomine's idea to come in there. He said that he was bored and wanted to see if he could make a ghost pop out one of the items.

His fiance was so stupid.

Before long the "ghost hunt" turned into a family tour. Aomine asked kagami about many of the family members that's names were labeled above there objects. Much to his enjoyment, kagami new a lot of his family members before they passed so he was more than happy to tell Aomine about them.

Blue eyes stared down at a black comb with a ruby like gems scattered all over it. The comb was beautiful and obviously belonged to a women. Aomine couldn't shake the feeling that this women was in some way a big deal to kagami. "Oi Taiga, who is this lady?" Looking up from the sword he had been staring at, the teen headed for his fiance. Honestly kagami was happy to see that his little baka was so interested in his history. The thought alone put a warm loving smile on the tigers face. The smile died immediately after he read the name.

Kagami Kurohana.

The redhead visibly paled at the name. Slowly scared red eyes met worried blue ones. "Taiga," he spoke softly," what's the matter? Who is this women?" The genuine concern in his voice made the tiger teary eyes. His voice came out as a whisper, "she's my mother."

############################

A tense silence followed shortly after. Both boys didn't dare to say anything though kagami could see it in his eyes that the younger boy had many questions. "Taiga, where you and your mother...not close?" The innocence in that question made kagami want to laugh. Not a good natured one either, he wanted to laugh a venomous laugh and call Aomine an idiot for thinking differently. He knew he couldn't do that though, after all it is his fault that he never told Aomine. "Not exactly, no," came the shaky reply. Glossy crimson eyes stared at the comb in fear. "My mother...didn't want me. She was pretty upset to find that her first child, first son was a uke. My father adored me though which only made her hate me more."

He let the dark male drag him to a near by love seat. He was being held closely in Aomine's lap, the younger teen stroked his hair gently. Taking a loud gulp the redhead continued. "I remember how she use to always beat me with different items making it in the form of a game. "It'll make you stronger, you wanna be stronger for papa right?" Her voice was always sweet but had a bit if venom especially when talking to me. She would always tell me that If I were to tell anyone about our game, someone innocent would die because of it. Because of me." Aomine was quiet and patient as he listened to his future mates sad past.

"I member one time when my mother had gotten so mad at me. In the middle of the night she dragged me out my room by my hair and pulled me all the way to the dungeon."

###### warning: you may feel your heart break #####

I whimpered in pain when my body was roughly thrown on the floor. "Lady Kurohana," I questioned. Mommy always say that when we're alone to call her that. At the waysoond of her name, my mommy looked up at me with an angry expression.

"Taiga," she said in a eerie voice that made me shiver. "I thought I told you not to tell papa?" Warning bells went off in my head. "But mama I didn't sa-," my sentence was cut off by the sight of her spiked whip.

Pain...

That's all I felt as my mother continued to torture my pale, bloody body. I was currently on the floor, laying in my own blood, when I heard screaming.

...papa...

"Kurohana, open the fucking door! I swear to god I'll tear you apart," his voice barely boomed over the slamming noises coming from the door. My sense were blurred from pain and blood loss. The last thing I saw was my mother standing over me, knife in hand. She held a cruel smirk. Before she could do the deed, a large tiger slammed through the door. The sounds that followed were a ear piercing scream and tearing flesh.

Then I blacked out.

###############################

"He didn't kill her though she was missing an arm. The next day she was executed." I look up teary eyed at Aomine. I could see the pain and shock in his eyes, making me smile a little.

So he does care.

"Bakagami," he whispered softly before kissing my forehead. To this day I'll never admit how red that made me. "You don't have to worry about her anymore, she's gone. I won't let anyone else hurt you, your mine." The last part was spoken in a possessive growl making me even more flushed. "Ahomine... I love you too." I ended the embarrassing confession by kissing him on the cheek. Of course he took it one step further.

By capturing my lips.

*** sorry sorry but my phone gets cut off in less that an hour and probably won't be back on till Friday. Look at it this way, more time for me to write. Then when it's back on you get super quick updates. Also I will be making a Hanamiya x Kagami fic called "Rose to my graveyard" so look out for It. Hope you liked. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry bout the wait folks, phone was off! On with the fic.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. The way his fingernails dug into my hip added a ting of possessive-ness. I gasped when I felt soft, moist lips trailing down my neck. His eyes held a animal like hunger, just the look had me moaning.

The way I was moaning must have set him off cause within seconds I was tossed on my bed. My hakama was ripped off and Aomine was on top of me, clawing at my kimono. I could feel my uke nature kicking in as I whimpered and bared my neck for the alpha above me. Now fully naked, my cheeks burn as hungry blue eyes wonder around my figure. "Taiga," his deep, husky voice filled my ears.

Before I could answer a pair of sharp fangs sank through the crook of my neck. The two digits that were shoved in my mouth muffled my screams. After a few moments he finally pulled back, licking the wound. My tongue rolled around his fingers, pulling on my most erotic face, hoping to please my alpha.

And please him I did.

"Fuck,Taiga, don't look at me like that or I might just fuck you unprepared." After the little "warning" his tongue circles one of my nipples, making the pink bud harden. I arc my back, moaning loud. He added pressure to his fingers as sucked and teased my nipples. A lone stream of saliva trailed out the side of my mouth, consequence to me practically deep throating now four fingers.

When the fingers were finally removed I gasped for air, my lungs burning with need. The fingers I sucked ran down my body making me shiver. They stopped at my erection but instead of touching it, they avoided it. I was about to whine in protest...

Untill I felt fingers tease my entrance.

"A-Aomine," I whimpered wantonly. His eyes sparkled in amusement, "nu uh baby. If you want me your gunna have to say my first name. Come on Taiga, say it, it'll sound sexy coming from you," he whispered. The way his fingers teased me made me lose all the pride and dignity I had left. "Please Daiki, I want you to finger me so hard. Then I want to ride that nice, big cock." As soon as the words left my mouth I could feel a finger being forced through me.

He wasn't very gentle and immediately began slamming his finger in and out. "A-ah for fuck sakes go sl-," I screamed when he hit my spot dead on. He chuckled,"hmm Taiga, let me hear you scream like that again," the demand was followed by two more fingers thrusting mercilessly into me, never missing their mark. "Ah...oh.. Daiki...I," I thrust my hips up. God I was so close oh just a little more.

Angry (not to mention loud and rapid) knocks came from my door making me whine in displeasure. "Kagami Taiga," a deep voice yelled.

Fuck.

"Kagami Taiga, you better get your happy ass out here now or I'm coming in!" I tried to get up but Aomine was holding me down pretty good. "Let go so I can see what the old man wants idiot," I say while struggling under him. He snarled but got off me much to both of our displeasure. Quickly sliding on a black yukata, I open the door to find a very pissed off father.

"H-hey dad," I greet sheepishly. His only reasons for the first few minutes is a glare. "Taiga," he finally says, "what the hell are you two doing?" Thank god the question was rhetorical. "You know you can't partake in "those" activities until your mated!" My mouth was sealed shut, and I was flushing profoundly.

Not only was the scolding topic embarrassing but right behind him, sitting butt ass naked on the bed, was Aomine. He can hear everything my dad's saying, I would even bet money that he's smirking. "We don't have time for this, you and Aomine need to quickly shower and dress. Taiga, you have a visitor who's been dying to see you."

Quickly showering, we both changed into black yukatas. "Any idea who it is," Aomine asked as we made our way down the halls. "Not a clue," I responded," I never get visitors. Well, except for from my aunt Alex and some cousins, Tatsuya too of course." This really is weird thought, who would want to visit me now? Surly no one came to help with the wedding, right?

The closer we got to our destination the more voices I heard. One voice made me feel uneasy though, but I shook it off.

Entering the room my eyes landed on one person. Though he got paler I'll never forget that face.

"Hanamiya Makoto."

### ok so now I finally (after 8 pointless chapters) get to the real drama. Trust me when I say the the little "lemon seen" was needed. Even if it wasn't. I'll update later on tonight so please review.


	10. Chapter 10

The teen stared at the older male in horror. Calm gray-ish brown eyes met fearful crimson ones. The room was filled with tension. Aomine patted the stiff boy as an attempt to gain his attention, only to be ignored. The guest cleared his throat,"man Kotaro, he sure has grown huh?" He sounded as if he were referring to a mere child, his voice both amused and impressed.

'It's a lie' the red head thought 'every expression and word out his mouth is a lie.'

"Who exactly are you," the bored tone easily giving away the speaker. Hanamiya looked at Aomine with a friendly expression. "Ah~ where are my manners. My name is Hanamiya Makoto. Would I be correct to assume that you are Aomine daiki?" The darker teen grunted in response.

The overly friendly and polite aura that he was giving off put kagami on edge. "I worked as Tatsuya and Taiga's...nanny you could say. I practically watched them grow up."

"Yet four years later you randomly decide to grace us with your presence," Kotaro's words held suspicion. Four years ago, in the land of plague, the king had suddenly died for unknown reasons. That had happened only a week after Makoto resigned as a nanny. One month after the kings death, Makoto ended up ruling that land. Putting two and two together, it only made since as to why he'd be suspicious.

As if hearing the accusing thoughts, Hanamiya's eyes darkened, the happy atmosphere around him suddenly dead. Himuro and Murasakibara chose that time to enter the room. Himuro's gray eyes widened at seeing his old care taker. "Hanamiya-san, what a surprise." Spirits suddenly lifted, Makoto smiled warmly at the boy. "My, my it has been awhile. You sure have grown Tatsuya." His eyes shifted to the purple giant," Satoshi," he sounded surprised. Murasakibara shook his head. "No; that's papa-chin." "Ah," he says before ignoring them both in favor for a certain red head.

Hanamiya pulled off a hurt expression.

"Oi Taiga, your not gunna say hi to me? Your hurting my feelings, after all I did come to visit you and your brother." Everyone in the room saw the boy visibly tense, eyes filled to the brim with fear. The look his usually loud and hot headed son wore was not sitting well with Kotaro. "Makoto," his voice was firm," what are you really here for?" All eyes were set on the man that currently wore a dark smile. The expression in his voice scared Taiga. Looking deep into those fearful red orbs, he spoke slowly.

"I've come to take back what belongs to me of course "

^^^ I had to re write this chapter 4 times. So either like it and review or fuck off ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone. So since I had some people that really wanted me to continue this fic I guess I'll just continue without editing (I'm too lazy for that shit anyways lol) so yeah, enjoy.###

The room was filled with silence.

It was the kind of silence that made the heart beat louder, made a person's nerves spike, and made the guilty weak to the knees. It was the type of silence that brought cold sweats to a person's trembling figure...

Or in this case...

Kagami's

"Makoto," Kotaro growled,"I don't know what game your playing at, but it's not funny." The spider chuckled a bit before resting his eyes on the red head who was currently shaking like a leaf in a tornado. His face twisted into a mocking expression of hurt. "My precious Taiga didn't tell you? He and I are to be married."

"WHAT!" Everyone's eyes shifted towards the bluenett, who looked less than happy to hear that. "How the hell could you and him be engaged, Taiga belongs to me!" That sentence made Kagami's eyes widen.

_"You belong to me, Taiga. Your body, your mind, and your very soul are in my control"_

The little whimper that escaped the red heads lips went unheard by no one. "See," the spider chuckled as his lips curled into a smile of sickening glee. "He remembers." By this time the tiger was not only whimpering from the pain filled memories, but abso from the painful grip on his wrist. He looked toward his fiance's face and gulped.

He.

Was.

Pissed.

Just about anyone could tell, if the way his eyes darkened was any indication. "Hanamiya," he growled before throwing himself toward the dark haired bastard faster then anyone expected.

The dagger barely missed the dark flesh of his neck.

Murasakibara was able to pull him away just in time to avoid the poisoned dagger that was now embedded in the wall, green bubbles oozing from the "wound". A dark chuckle filled their ears. When they looked to see the cause of the sound, Hanamiya was gone. Himuro turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks by a sight that made him gasp. The green ooze had rotted parts of the wall into what looked to be bleeding Kanji. His blood ran cold and his throat grew dry at the words that were rotted into the wall.

Man does not simply get what they want by asking nicely. Some things are taken by force.

#& sorry you guys I'm having serious writers block on this story but I will continue it. My updates will be a little slow but the chapters I will try to make longer. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so to solve my "hating how I wrote this" problem, I'm making this the last chapter and the real action will be in the sequel. I'll name the sequel "Black Hearts". This chapter will explain what the sequel will basically be about. Ok well enjoy.

Ever since Hanamiya came, a certain red head has been locked in his room. The teen never left his room. Kotaro made sure a meal was sent to the boys door every day (only to be grabbed when no one was around) and tried his best to convince his son to at least talk to him.

Aomine also tried to get the tiger to come out of the room, or at least let him in. He had no idea what was wrong with his fiance, but he knew it was nothing good. At night he could hear the older teen whimpering, the smell of salt water was strong. Whatever that Hanamiya guy said definantly got to him. In reality, it got to everyone...

...Especially Himuro.

No one really knows what it was that he saw on the wall, but whatever it was it scared the shit out of him. He seemed to be in a deep state of thought since that happened. He never really leaves his room, he doesn't speak to anyone, and Murasakibara has to force him to eat most the time. It seemed almost as if he were in some state of guilt or regret.

But what would he be regretting?

Basically, for the past week and a half, Kagami and Himuro seemed to be in the same state but for different reasons. After a week and a half, Aomine finally snapped.

"Murasakibara," the dark teen yelled as he made his way into the kitchen. There he saw a 6'10 giant munching on a piece of chocolate. "Mine-chin," he nodded. "I need you to do me a favor."

This caught the taller males attention.

"Are you still able to visit the phoenix kingdom?" Murasakibara simply nodded. It wasn't very often (if at all) that Aomine would actually want to speak to Akashi about anything, but he had a good guess of why he wanted to speak to him now. "Good," he said, " 'cause I think we need to have a little get together."

Yeah, this chapter wasn't much but I figured I'd post SOMETHING. This was basically telling you what happened (emotionally) with them. The sequel will be in bbetter detail, I promise. Also please feel free to comment on what it is that you'd like to see in the sequel. I already have some ideas. Till next time. Also check out my story "meet the kagami's". I need alittle help for crazy family members.


End file.
